


Who Wants to Date a Billionaire?

by wordsarehard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, SuperCorp, dating game au, it's funny, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarehard/pseuds/wordsarehard
Summary: The Dating Game AU based on a series of pics by PotstickersLena signs up to be on a dating show...the contestants are very enthusiasticIt's funny, and dorky, and hopefully cute in a way...Thanks to Potstickers for the inspiration*Characters not mine - but as usual if they were I would treat them better





	Who Wants to Date a Billionaire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potstickermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/gifts).



> [Tumbrl Link](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173941386160/potstickermaster-the-bachelorette-lena-luthor)

 

Lena eyed the papers in front of her, hesitating only a second before signing them. "Okay, I'm doing this."

"Are you sure, Ms. Luthor?" Jess adjusted the tablet in her hand. "The board? The media? The fact it will be aired on live TV? Potential drop in stock prices? None of this is raising a red flag for you?"

Adding her name with a flourish, and a small smile face, Lena shook her head. "No. Should it? I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jess nodded. "Of course, I'll have legal on standby just in case."

And with that Lena Luthor had committed herself to appearing on next week's episode of _Who Wants to Date a Billionaire?_

***

Kara parked her car, checked her appearance in the mirror, then repeated her daily affirmations (Don't say something stupid, Don't talk about food, Don't do anything embarrassing) before heading into the studio.

A guard asked for her identification. After clearing her, she was met by an attractive woman with brown eyes and short dark hair.

"Hi, Ms. Danvers. I'm Lucy, we have some paperwork for you to fill out," she said ushering Kara into a plain looking office.

Kara nodded, her nerves on edge making it hard for her to speak. She didn’t pay attention to the forms she signed, something her sister would yell at her for. But what were the odds of her falling for a pyramid scheme three times? When she handed the last one over, Lucy smiled at her.

"Great, now we just need to get a picture and a caption."

Kara smiled when the camera was aimed at her. "Is it true Lena Luthor is The Billionaire tonight?"

Lucy raised a brow. "We're not supposed to let people know ahead of time…but between you and me…you're not wrong, and in person…she's just wow."

A bead of sweat formed on Kara's brow, all too familiar with how attractive the CEO was. She'd read numerous articles on the woman over the last couple of years and had developed a bit of a crush. "If she picks me I'll seriously eat her out every single day out of gratitude and love."

"And captioned," Lucy smirked.

"What? No…Oh my, God." Kara stared at the monitor above her and waited to see if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

***

"Right this way….Ms. Danvers?"

Alex raised a brow. "Problem?" She glanced at the nametag. "Lucy."

The woman shook her head, and Alex surveyed her surroundings. Three exits, two vantage points for potential snipers, and at least a dozen people working behind the scenes that she had yet to categorize as friend or foe.

"It's just…we had someone else…do you have a sister?"

Alex turned to Lucy. "Why?"

"Just curious. Making small talk and all that." She handed a stack of papers to Alex.

"That's an oddly specific question." Alex tapped the pen in her hand against the table.

Lucy waved her off. "Nah, I uh…ask that of everyone. I have a sister so I get it."

Filling out the paperwork, Alex sighed. Why was she here? She had no real idea. Her break up had led her to make a few decisions that were questionable at best. But, after losing a bet to Winn, who she was sure had cheated on that last game of Uno and would one day prove it, she was here.

On a dating show.

Sober.

How much lower could she go?

"Great, now if you can smile we'll get your photo up with a caption," Lucy said.

Alex did as told, grimacing at the realization she would be on national television. Director J'onzz was going to kill her. Then she saw it, her body going rigid at the image of a smiling blonde with blue eyes that could only be one person…and that caption.

"Oh, God, my sister's here? I'm so sorry, but you need to hide me."

***

"Okay, Ms. Arias. If you'll come with me."

Sam held up a finger while she finished her conversation with the board in Tokyo. "I don't care. I gave you a deadline and you'll meet it or we'll find another distributor."

Lucy nodded, smiling at her in a not so subtle come-hither way.

"Really?" She dropped her voice several octaves, smiling back. "Would you say that to my face? Because I will get on a plane to give you that chance."

She reached into her purse fumbling with a tube of lip balm, mouthing thanks to Lucy when she picked it up for her.

"That's what I thought. I better not have to call you again."

Hanging up the phone, Sam's expression softened. "Sorry about that. I had to drop my daughter off at school and there was a meeting and I was up late getting grass stains out of Ruby's soccer uniform…and I'm babbling. Sorry, let's get this over with shall we?"

Pushing the documents over, Lucy spoke. "You don't sound too excited about this."

Scanning the papers to make sure they were on the level, Sam sighed. "Between working an insane amount of hours and being a single mom it's hard to meet people. I never thought I'd resort to this. But my assistant talked me into it."

"Gotcha, well, hopefully, tonight's guest will be the one."

"I'm here to win." Sam looked up, her eyes stopping on the auburn-haired woman on the second screen. "Wow, who's that? Is that The Billionaire? Because I can cook, I can clean, I can make her scream, so."

Lucy pulled out the camera and cocked her head to the side. "Okay, now we just need a pic."

Sam brought her hand up to her face and chewed on her thumbnail in a contemplative manner. "Should I smile or go for serious?"

"Got it."

"What's that written across the bottom…oh, God."

***

Lena examined herself in the mirror, winking at the image then turning to the man next to her. "Thank you."

The make-up person, Winn, smiled. "Just doing my job. But I mean, look at your face. It's not like I had to do a whole lot. Good luck tonight."

Sitting back, Lena side-eyed the man with a raised brow. "Have you seen them? The contestants?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn’t want to be you. They're all gorgeous." He brought his hands up to his face. "Though, I do think tha –"

Lena almost fell out of her seat trying to hear the end of Winn's sentence, but the door swung open and James Olsen walked in. He wore an immaculate dark blue suit with matching tie, and when he smiled, Lena knew why he was one of the most sought-after men in National City.

"Lena Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have everything you need?"

"Actually, I –

He took one of her hands in his and shook it. "That's great to hear. So, let's just take a few moments to go over the ground rules, okay?"

Lena nodded, searching for something to drink.

James sat on the couch. "First, you can't ask any questions about career, income, names…"

"Yes, I read that. Is there any way I can get a beverage of some kind? For grown-ups, if you know what I mean?" This was a television studio for gods sake, someone at the very least had to have alcohol.

Winn appeared at her side. "Here, this should help."

Lena downed it, ignoring the burn and holding the glass out for a refill. Winn smirked at her, pouring more.

"Also, we've been airing episodes live, no more recorded in advance. The audience loves it, but just fair warning to keep your wits about you. I know things can get…heated."

Lena smiled. "I saw."

And she did see. Last week, her old friend Veronica Sinclair had been on. Things were going well until the third round when she'd asked anyone if they were into underground cage fighting and one of the contestants turned out to be a cop who had been working that particular case for eight months. Needless to say, it ended in handcuffs, just not the fluffy, fun kind.

Though Veronica did make some new friends.

"Do you have any questions before we go out?"

Lena finished her third glass of whatever Winn was pouring for her. "Nope, I'm totally good."

The door opened and a petite woman peered in. "All the contestants are set up. And, boss, I have a really good feeling about tonight's show."

James nodded. "Great! Follow me, Lena. We'll get you set up."

At that moment, Lena's nerves blew up. "Can I have some water? Maybe get some air? Food would be great."

James laughed, pearly white teeth gleaming in the light, blinding her for a moment. Or was it a blackout, perhaps the stress was getting to her and inducing a seizure? "No time for that. Come on."

Lena moved one foot in front of the other in a good imitation of a normally functioning human being. What had she been thinking? Winn gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded, trying not to throw up.

"Okay, I'm going to go and do the intro. When you hear me say 'The Billionaire' come on stage," James called out before disappearing into a brightly lit area.

Lena bent over, hands on her knees. She could do this.

A gentle touch on her back made her stand. Winn grinned at her.

"It's time. You'll do great. And I really think you'd be perfect with num –"

"The Billionaire." Boomed over the speakers, drowning out the end of Winn's sentence.

Damn! What was Winn going to say?

She walked out onto the stage, stopping a second when the audience stood to applaud. James met her halfway leading her to a comfortable chair.

"So, are you ready?"

"It's my first time out of the closet, so I'm very excited."

James laughed, "Great. Well, we have three contestants on the other side of this wall."

The audience let out a few whistles and wolf calls. Lena quirked a brow.

"All right, let's do this. Ask your first question."

Lena cleared her throat.

She could do this.

***

"Contestant one, How do you impress a date?"

Kara rubbed her hands together. To her right was most likely Lena Luthor or at least someone who sounded an awful lot like her. Not that Kara had spent hours listening to the CEO give TED talks or anything.

"Hey, that's me!" She bit back more rambling and thought for a moment. "I can eat a lot. Like it is weird just how much I can fit in my mouth. And I never get full. I could eat all night long. I have a few times actually and my dates were pretty impressed."

The audience laughed. Kara grinned at their response giving a thumbs up that made them laugh harder.

_"You can eat me anytime!"_

_"I'd do anything with you all night long!"_

Floated down to her from the crowd.

A blush crept up Kara's neck at the comments, and only now did she realize how what she had said sounded.

"Um, okay…that sounds…okay then. Good answer," said the woman.

The sound of gulping came over the microphone in Kara's ear.

"Someone please kill me." Also came over Kara's mic in a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

***

Alex rolled her eyes. What were the odds her sister would be here? And that whole appetite thing? Yeah, what Kara wasn’t telling this woman was that she likes to win eating contests and the only reason her date was impressed was because Kara didn’t get sick. Oh yeah, and there wasn't an all you can eat buffet within ten miles that Kara was even allowed at anymore.

She huffed out an annoyed breath.

The woman's voice. "Moving on," a clearing of the throat. "Contestant number two, same question."

With a sigh, Alex rolled her eyes. There was no way she wanted to win this now, despite her usually competitive nature, this wasn't game night. It was about a date, not who was the Checkers queen (which she was).

In as bored a voice as she could muster, Alex answered, "I can strip any weapon in under ten seconds and put it back together blindfolded with my right hand tied behind my back."

The audience applauded but didn’t laugh. Then again, Alex was glaring at them.

"Right, that sounds…fun," the woman said.

***

Sam tried to peer around the panel and catch a glimpse of number one. Whoever they were, they were her only real competition so far, and she was in this to win. Instead, she saw auburn hair and for a moment…

"Moving on," a rustling of papers. "Contestant number three, do you see the glass as half-empty or half-full?"

Sitting straighter, Sam smirked at the audience. "Half-full, I've been through a lot and overcome so much. A positive, go-getter attitude is what made that happen. When I want something nothing stops me. And I want you." Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

Heads bobbed up and down and people applauded while yelling encouraging words _"You go, girl!" "You got this!" "You and two would be so hot together!"_

Hmm, she faked a stretch to try and get a better look at the woman in the space next to her.

"Great answer!" said the woman she hoped would pick her

***

Kara gritted her teeth. Number three was a total suck up. Kara was the one with a positive attitude. She didn’t earn the nickname Sunny Danvers for nothing. She "dropped" something behind her and attempted to check out the competition, but she only saw auburn hair…that was familiar.

"Contestant two, same question," the woman asked.

Kara got back into her seat when a camera operator shot her a look. She readjusted her shirt while waiting for the woman next to her to respond.

"Depends, does it have alcohol in it or not?"

Laughter erupted from the audience and now Kara had to classify number two as competition as well.

"Okay, sounds like you'd be fun at a party," the woman Kara hoped was Lena said.

The audience whistled and called out, _"You can strip me down anytime!"_

Yep, totally the competition.

Time to get in the game, Danvers.

***

"Okay, ladies, calm down. We're going to take a quick commercial break…and get these women some water," James said with a comically raised eyebrow.

 _"Booze for number two,"_ yelled someone from the audience.

Lena didn’t know what to think. Based on the reactions from the crowd all of the women were attractive, and their answers had been interesting, if not scary. (Number two worried her.) She knew it was too early to judge though and hoped her other questions would give her more of an idea about their personalities.

"How are you doing so far?" James nudged her.

She forced a smile. "Great. When is it over?"

Soon, she hoped.

"Don't worry. You've got plenty of time left."

Fanfuckingtastic.

***

Kara set down the glass when the green light went back on. She waited, hoping the next question would be directed at her.

"Number one, use one word to describe your life."

Okay, she could answer this in a way that made her cool and sexy and alluring. Then her stomach rumbled and all she could think was she had leftovers in her fridge… "Hungry."

The audience burst at that and Kara facepalmed.

"Uh, can I have a do over? I didn’t mean…I mean of course I get hungry, like all the time, but not in that way. Okay, yes in that way…but, like I wouldn't eat you…well, I would but that's…please can I do this over?"

A rich, silky voice answered, though there was some obvious strain in it. "No, that one's fine."

"Number two, same question."

"Cursed." And then either crying or laughing was muffled through the mic, Kara couldn’t tell.

Kara cocked her head to the side. That was totally something her sister would say.

Huh. Weird.

She cleared her mind, making sure she answered the next question perfectly or she could kiss her one chance with Lena Luthor goodbye.

Unless, of course, number three choked.

***

Sam glared to her right even though number one couldn’t see her. She had to take her out. Number two seemed to be having a breakdown of some kind. Before she could think any more on the woman next to her, the lady of the hour asked her next question.

"Number three, what's your favorite spot?"

With a cocky smile directed at the audience, Sam answered, "Anywhere you are."

As expected, the audience clapped, then made the obligatory oohs and ahhs.

 _Take that number one_ , Sam thought.

"Aww, that's sweet. Number one, same question," the woman said.

"That's easy, your g spot…which I know how to find. I wrote an article on it for work. I had to do extensive research."

Sam almost bolted out of her chair. Number one was ticking her off and if she wasn’t careful Sam would toss her off a building.

When she settled, she tapped the device in her ear, wondering why she heard someone robotically chanting "Kill me".

Then she realized it was the woman next to her.

Definitely having a breakdown.

***

Alex wondered what would happen if she got up and walked off stage right then. It's not like they could stop her. She was a highly trained agent after all.

"Ahem, okay. Well...um number two, where’s your favorite place to spend time?"

Alex knew two things. She did not want to hear her sister make any more sexual innuendos and she wanted a drink.

"Anywhere with an open bar."

A scoff to her left made her raise a brow. Before she could say anything about it the audience chuckled and annoyingly cheered her on. Couldn’t they just leave her alone? Boo her? Make sure this was over as soon as possible lest the image of her sister researching g-spots between someone's legs scar her for life?

***

Lena eyed James nervously. She reached for her glass, mouthing a thank you to Winn when she saw her water had been replaced with amber colored liquid.

So far, the answers had been interesting…if not a tad scary.

"Right then, number three, same question." Lena waited.

"Well, if you pick me the answer is between your legs."

Lena crumpled the papers in her hand. The woman had a familiar rich, deep voice, but Lena wrote it off to the alcohol running through her veins.

"Ha, well, okay then." And Lena had no idea what to do next other than panic and regret every decision that had led her here.

"And we're going to take a quick break before the last round, ladies," James said.

Lena fell back into her chair, allowing Winn to fill her glass, again.

"How are you doing?" he whispered while James spoke with the petite woman from earlier.

She smiled, at least she hoped it looked like a smile. "Great."

"You know, I think you and numb –"

A commotion to the left drew their attention. Mumblings, a slap, a gasp, and a noise Lena couldn't identify reached her ears.

James cleared his throat. "I'll be right back."

***

Kara clenched her fists and prepared to do one of the mantras Cat had taught her from her time spent in a yurt.

Before she even had time to warm up her throat, the wall to her left almost toppled over. She reached out propping it up.

"Where is she? I'm gonna kill…hi, and you are? I thought you were her…"

Kara's forehead crinkled. The contestants were not supposed to see each other.

"Uh…I'm…who are you?"

Trying to peer over the top at the all too familiar voice, Kara turned when something slapped her on the ass.

"No peeking!" A man with messy brown hair and wearing a graphic tee said.

Removing one hand, Kara pointed. "They get to see each other!"

The man moved in again, but Kara was quicker. When she saw Alex she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" A rather tall, intimidating woman asked her sister.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but strange noises were the only thing that came out.

"Ladies, let's settle down. Cameras roll in thirty," James said.

***

Sam helped the auburn-haired woman get situated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh.

"Okay then. I hope to see you after…you know, around…"

Back in her area, Sam took her seat just as the camera light turned green. Well, this threw a wrench into her plans. The person she'd hoped was The Billionaire was next to her, and in the process of having a breakdown of some kind. Based on her reaction to that bitch number one, they must be exes.

Sam sighed, not wanting to be involved in drama and refocused her energy into winning even more.

"Okay, ladies, this is the final round. Bring out your A game!" James said.

Sam mentally pumped herself up. She was going to win this.

The Billionaire was hers. Number one could suck it.

"Number three, what was the last book you read?" the woman asked.

Sam knew the woman was beyond rich. Successful CEO probably. Turned on by stats and numbers and stock prices. Sam intended to change that.

Wiggling her brows, she said, "How to Achieve Anything…in Bed."

A few claps, but other than that, not a great reaction.

Worry struck Sam. No, this was the good answer.

The audience started to laugh, but they were directing it at number one. Sam contorted herself into a variety of positions to try and see what the woman was doing but failed.

Number one was going down.

***

Faking she was asleep then exaggerating a yawn, Kara used her thumb to point toward number three.

The other contestant's answer flopped and Kara got the laughs.

She totally had this.

Kara took in a calming breath. This Billionaire (hopefully Lena) was as good as in the bag. Or however you referred to winning a date on live television by saying things that would embarrass you for the rest of your life.

"Number one, same question."

Yes! As an investigative journalist, there was one thing she did well.

Research.

" _How to Bottom, Top, and Switch – Advanced Edition with Illustrations and Stretching Guide_."

As expected the audience erupted in cheers, several people got to their feet. Kara raised a brow and smiled, though she was blushing like crazy.

Over the mic, Alex's voice, "Jesus fucking Christ, I can't do this…I can't…Can I leave? Because if I can't, I need a drink, pronto."

Then it was drowned out by a chorus of voices.

_"You can top me anytime, blondie!"_

_"Please bottom for me!"_

_"Let's switch it up, gorgeous!"_

Yep. Mortified, but she had this nailed down.

***

Alex barely stopped herself from throwing up at Kara's answer.

If ever there was a time for one of those random sinkholes to open up, it was now. Light chuckling stopped her train wreck of a thought process and she remembered the woman who had…wanted to kill her sister? She was beautiful and seemed nice, and of course, they would meet here and she would witness Alex having a meltdown and not know why.

This was her life now.

Cursed.

"Okay, last question. Number three, do you have a lucky number and what is it?"

"Yeah, of course, what's your phone number, beautiful?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the cheesy response but did smile just a little. The woman struck her as tough, but with a soft side that she didn’t show many people.

The audience laughed and did their thing asking for and offering their number to the contestant, which Alex managed to tune out. More worried about the impending end of this thing and having to face her sister.

God, she hoped Kara won so she didn’t have to talk to her about this later…or ever.

***

Kara pursed her lips. Number three had given a good answer. Not one for violence, she was debating how she could take her out if need be.

Now, she had to think quick which wasn’t her strong suit. But this was it. The question. She had to go all out with her answer.

"And number one, same question," the woman said.

Kara scratched her cheek, mimicking a deep in thought expression. "Hmm, I guess…I'd have to say five. Yeah, that's good. Five, because that's how many orgasms I'll give you every night."

A thud to her left and her sister's laughter, maniacal, over the mic, barely there but Kara heard it.  

So distracted by her sister, Kara didn’t notice until too late that the tall woman from before towered over her.

***

Sam lost it then. Number one was asking for it. That's all there was to it. She bolted out of her seat dodging two stagehands using techniques Ruby had shown her at soccer practice.

She pushed the wall over, wincing slightly when she saw it fall on top of the auburn-haired woman. "Sorry!"

Then she pointed at the blonde. "You! I just wanna talk. Come back here," she yelled at the woman who was climbing toward the fallen wall.

"What did you do? Alex, are you okay?"

Sam stopped her advance on the blonde, watching as she dug out the other contestant. "Alex? That's a nice name." Remembering she was pissed, she glared at the blonde. "What did you do to her? She's been having a meltdown this whole time? Look at her. How could you break her heart? She's gorgeous!"

Blue eyes glared at her. "What…break her…ugh, gross! She's my sister."

The auburn-haired – Alex, moaned, rubbing her head. "I'm fine, Kara. Please tell me they're not filming this."

A green light blinked and Sam used her body to block the scene as much as she could, feeling bad for the fallen woman. Then a pissed off blonde – Kara, was in her face.

***

"You could have killed her. What were you thinking?"

Alex remained on the ground, pulling the flimsy wall back over her, there was a chance, though slim, that they might forget about her and she could sneak out with the cleaning crew later.

She felt sticky warmth on her forehead. How many years with the bureau and not a scratch? Thirty minutes on a dating show and she gets injured.

On live Television.

Cursed.

"I was thinking I wanted to kick your ass for what you said. I'm here to win dammit and I'm not letting some preppy wannabe bad girl get in my way!"

Kara's mouth opened. "Wha…Preppy? I can be bad. I can be totally bad. Alex, tell her! Last week I didn’t pay a parking ticket and the month before that I took a magazine from the waiting room in my doctor's office. Yeah, that's right. They call me Kara "Bad ass" Danvers."

"I literally cannot take you seriously when you are wearing a cardigan."

Alex smirked at that. Kara could rock argyle but…a badass she was not.

"Tell her, Alex. Come on!"

Nope, Alex was most definitely not going to confirm her puppy-like sister was some sort of bad ass or sexual dynamo on national television. As it was, she had no idea how she was going to explain this at work. She groaned when she realized what a field day Vasquez was going to have with this. Gifs and memes were probably already circulating as she laid there wishing for a drink…or death.

The order didn’t matter really.

***

Kara shook her head at the tall woman, turning her attention back to her sister. "Alex, why aren't you getting up?"

She reached down, pulling the remainder of the wall away with the help of a stagehand. Alex held a hand over her face.

"Ladies, let's calm down," James said, a panicked look on his face.

Then…a woman Kara would recognize anywhere, peeked her head from behind him.

"Hello." She gave a small wave, wobbling on her feet until the short man with messy hair steadied her.

Shooting to her feet, Kara smiled. "Hi."

***

When the commotion started Lena's first instinct was to run, but then she remembered she was in heels and that wasn’t an option.

A quick glance at James shocked her, he just sat there, doing nothing.

"Should you do something?"

"Nah, this is ratings gold."

After a couple of minutes, James nodded. "Okay, now we can go."

Lena trailed after him wondering if she could get a redo with less…enthusiastic contestants.

When they reached the epicenter, they found a woman sitting on the ground holding a piece of cloth to her forehead while another taller woman hovered with her back to Lena, issuing apologies to the fallen woman.

Then Lena's eyes latched onto blue. Her heart thudded in her chest. Which contestant was this? Number one who came off as an odd mix of flustered, endearing, and sex crazed to the point Lena feared her privates would fall off a week into the relationship from overuse. Number two who really didn’t seem to want to be there, loved weapons, and had a drinking problem? Then there was number three who…while aggressive, still had given solid answers.

She tore her eyes away from the blonde, then saw their pictures on the screens behind them…and the captions.

Right, well she knew the blonde was named Kara and…yep, quite the appetite. Though, instead of fear taking over a different feeling settled in her gut.

"So, what happens now?" Lena glanced between the women and James.

James pursed his lips. "I'm not really sure. How about we ask the audience?"

Lena shrugged, not really caring what they said unless it was to have her choose number…Kara.

"Lena?"

Turning back, she saw Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Jess talked me into it," Sam said while helping up the middle woman, named Alex according to her screen.

"Jess? No wonder she didn’t want me on here!"

"All right, folks – what do you think we should do? Get some new contestants or let this play out?"

_"Have her and number one kiss already!"_

_"Number three is so daddy!"_

_"The blonde brunette dynamic is my aesthetic!"_

_"Number one looks hungry and this is Lena's first time out of the closet! It's perfect."_

_"I'd like to play doctor with number two."_

James held up his hands. "Okay then…well, Lena. You heard the audience. So, what do you say?"

***

Kara sucked in a breath. Her nerves were shot. She'd been crushing on Lena for almost two years and now she was right there…within reach.

"Um, first I'd like to say my answers might have been over the top? Like a tad misleading? I'm not really you know…sex crazed. And I'm a bit of a nerd…but I really would do anything for a chance with you."

Lena's shoulders relaxed and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"You know I love you, Lena, but I'm not dating you," Sam said, arm thrown over the shoulder of Alex.

"Yeah, I'm not dating you either. My sister has THE biggest crush on you," Alex mumbled, still hiding most of her face.

"Well, good thing I planned to go with number one."

The audience might have cheered. Might have yelled comments. But Lena didn’t hear any of it. The moment her eyes locked with Kara's, everything else fell away.

***

Kara wiped a hand across her face, a triumphant grin spreading. "See, I told you I could eat a lot."

Lena could only laugh while she caught her breath. "That you did. Is that a new record?"

Kara scoffed. "It might be. Should I go for seven?"

Raising a brow, Lena smirked. "How about we wrap one up to go and you can show me more things from that book you mentioned back at my place."

Kara was up and ready in the blink of an eye. "Oh, I learned so much. You have no idea what you're in for. But we're gonna need to stretch first."

Lena grabbed Kara's hand as they walked out of the restaurant. Six months in and she fell a little bit harder with every passing day.

One look into sincere, blue eyes overflowing with so much love let Lena know it was mutual.

"I did get a new Yoga mat," Lena said.

Kara laughed pulling her to the car. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 


End file.
